The Crimson Lion
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Member of the Ranger Alliance Ax Wilson, is sent to Tokyo to collect a escaped fugitive, whilse there he runs into some local hero's and has a few adventures AUish dabbling with pairing atm this is a new Character i've created based on bits and pieces i've been thinking on
1. Chapter 1

**The Crimson Lion**

"Oof" a large Well-built man Grunts as he lands from a fall

"Where the bloody hell is I?" he mutters  
"I could be anywhere I should take a look around the fact that I'm here means I'm needed.

Detective Ax Wilson Was a Member of the Power Alliance In his Universe His team were deployed All over the world to help fight off alien invasions, he had bee. Teleported to what he worked out was Tokyo japan

"Argh bloody Hell Japan, First time for Everything I suppose" Ax Mused

Japan was an area Ax had never been deployed to it seemed to be kept Quite Quiet or so the Alliance thought, in reality there were a group of fighters defending it, the planetary Guardians the Senshi.

Ax walked along a Street Passing Many people, no one seemed out of the ordinary at least not more so than the Crimson Suited man who was built like a professional wrestler, His medium Length hair Spiked and Dyed Blonde at the Tips, adorning his Face were his shades in his signature Colour.

Ax was the Crimson Lion Ranger; he fought with the power and fury of the Lion.

Ax Stepped into an Alley and communicated with HQ  
"HQ Det Wilson CS 998, Come in"  
He Stated

"HQ receiving you Ax"  
Came the reply

"You have any information on the reason I'm in Japan"

"Its Darke Ax he's In Japan Our Sources say he's Allied with some Japanese powerful Entity, we need you to find him and Contain him"  
The HQ Called

"Got it, I'll Get Darke and Report Back Thanks Sara, Wilson out"  
Ax Replied

Ax Walked back onto the street and headed for a local bar, arriving he ordered his signature Drink Single Malt and scanned the bar for a seat he spotted a Young Woman Sat Alone looking pretty Depressed, Ax walked over and Spoke to her, noticing at one she had bright blue hair

"Is everything Alright Ma'am, I couldn't help but notice you looked a little glum" Ax Asked a smile on his Handsome Face

The bluenette looked up  
And smiled  
"oh I was supposed to meet my friends but they Bailed on me, the usual Boyfriend stuff, I hate being the third wheel so I just came here to relax, you can join me if you Wish Mr? "

"Ax Wilson, I'm a tourist I suppose, Still scared to try local customs this is the most British bar I could find" he replied Sitting down

"Ami" The bluenette Replied

As the two were talking two men were arguing and it drew Axe's attention, suddenly one man punched the other and a brutal street fight Started.

"Hey Hey Hey" Ax shouted Jumping in the Middle to stop the Fight, the two men separated seeing the Giant of a man who had just presented himself

Sitting back opposite Ami  
"Where were we Sorry about that, but I abhor bar fights"

"That was fantastic, the look on their faces was priceless" Ami giggled

Axe's watch beeped  
"Oh buggar Sorry Ami I gotta go, maybe I'll run into you again"

Ax gets up and Dashes through the Door stepping into an alley he A  
Checks the message

"Explosion in DT Tokyo."

Ax grunts "I guess I better Attend"

He grabs his Morpher from his Belt holding it forward  
"It's Morphin Time, Crimson Lion Activate"

Ax uniform appears a Solid Crimson Suit with black accent and black Gloves

On his back a large black bladed Sword.

He Jumps onto the roof via the fire escape dashing towards the Incident. He gets above the incident and Swan dives to the scene landing on his feet, he walks towards ground Zero As he Arrives he finds the incendiary device and checks it out.

"Excuse Me?"  
Ax turns to see what he thinks to be 5 Women in Costumes from a fetish porn film

"Ladies?" Ax Says quizzically

"Sir what are you doing here did you plant that bomb?" the one at the front says

"Nope I'm Crimson Lion from The Ranger Association; I hot the alert to the explosion and came to investigate"  
Ax Replies

"Ranger Association Anyone heard of them, the leader asks"

One of the women types into a small computer showing her leader the results

"Ok you check out, so what have you Found out?"

But no one hears the Question as Ax has vanished.

"Where'd he go?" the leader Asked

"No idea should we search for him Sailor Moon?"  
A dark haired girl in red Says

"No point Mars, we'll be seeing him again I'm sure" Replies Sailor Moon

Later Ax is in his hotel Room  
He calls HQ

"Sara at the explosion I ran into 5 Women in Sailor Suits any information on them?"

"Ax There is Rumours of a group of planetary Senshi Protecting Tokyo but no official Files" Sara replies over the communicator

"Any info on the incendiary device I sent over?"  
Ax Asked

"Only that it's a standard Timed Bomb designed for surface damage and nothing more"  
Sara replied

The Next Day Ax Awoke and dressed deciding to look for Darke in the Schools District

He'd had Sara Send over his Motor Cycle to allow easy travel he rode into the northern school district parking up he Took in the Atmosphere. Before heading around the district. Finding nothing he stopped as he passed a temple, thinking it would be good place to look he parked up and Walked inside looking around he caught the Attention of a young woman in Priestess gear who walked over to him.

"Can I help you Sir?"  
The Girl Asked

"Oh I was Biking Past and Saw the Temple just thought I'd take a look, I'm on holiday" he lied

"Ok if you need anything just Ask I'm Rei"  
She Spoke

"Ax, Ax Wilson" he replied shaking her Hand.  
"Ax Wilson?", "I've heard your name before" she pondered

"Ah that's it, you met my friend Ami Yesterday, blue hair?"

"Ah yes I remember, I got an urgent call and had to Dash"  
Ax replied

"Well she asked me if I ran into you to give you her number she forgot to give it you." Rei said

She wrote down the number handing it to Ax

"Thanks" Ax Said

He left the Temple  
As he got on his bike his watch beeped. He checked the read out

'Armed Robbery at Central Bank'

"Never off Duty" Ax Quipped as he started up the bike with him Morpher in hand

"Its Morphin time Crimson Tiger Activate" Ax called as he morphed his Bike Morphed too enclosing him within.

Arriving at the Scene he gets off the bike and Heads to the door shoeing his ID the police allow him access the robbers are still inside one spots Ax and Opens fire at him Dodging the bullets he grabs his sword spinning around with it cutting the bullets up as they are fired, one swipe later the gun is cut in half, Ax Cuffs the three Men before questioning them

"James Darke Ever heard of him?"  
The robbers face says it all  
But his reply is clearly a lie

"No never heard of him"  
The man says

"Listen you are going down for at least 15 years I can get that cut to 5 if you tell me where Darke is"

"I'm saying Nothing what you can do to me is nothing on what Darke would do if I Spoke"  
The man said

Ax walks out to his bike, leaning against it, he waits a minute and as he Expected the girls from the other evening arrive. He whistles drawing their Attention

"Evening Ladies, I beat you to it again it seems, Slacking are we?" "There are 5 of you and one of me"

"Listen Mr Show-off how we know you aren't setting this stuff up "Sailor Moon Yells

"You looked me up remember? I passed I'd normally be gone but I waited for you to Appear It Seems we want the Same things, I want James Darke, he's causing all of this the quicker I get him captured the quicker your city is Safe, So Do we have a deal?"

The Senshi Huddle discussing the proposition, as Ax Leans on his bike.

The huddle Ends and Ax stands walking towards them

"I think you have a Valid Point, one question how do you keep beating us here?" Sailor Mercury asks

"Pretty Simple Actually" Ax answers holding out a mobile phone sized device.

"Linked to local Police and military Frequencies when they know so do I"  
Ax Says putting it back on his belt

"How Do we contact you?"  
One of the unnamed Scouts asked

Ax raises his communicator to one of the Senshi Compact it Bleeps

"We're on the same frequency if you need me just Call, my bike is my command Centre is my Bike  
So I'm always around, for now I bid you farewell"

Ax hops on his bike and seals the roof shooting off at high speed

A/N hope this new World is a fun one where is James Darke and how can he be stopped  
Find out next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Lion Episode 2

Ax is in a local park taking a stroll, having called and arranged to meet ami there, feeling somewhat guilty about bailing on her the other night.

"Hey Ax!"  
He heard the girl call out

"Ah ami here you are" Ax replied

"How've you been?" ami asked

"I'm pretty good this city is stunningly beautiful, much like you I might add" he says that last bit with a smirk.

"Oh well um" ami blushes

"Nice colour you've gone there, I do love shades of red" Ax quipped

They continue walking suddenly out of nowhere a small army of identical creatures appear  
they are wearing all black with gold capes and hold masks

"Shit ami run get as far from here as possible, I'll hold them off till you're safe"  
Ax yells

"But Ax you should escape too" ami replies flustered

"No ami just go I'll be fine" Ax reassures her

Ami runs off as Ax engages the creatures, ducking their hits and catching them with his own jabs and hooks.

Ax looks over his shoulder and see's ami has gone smirks and faces the creatures

"You scuds don't know what you are about to feel, its Morphin time crimson lion activate  
ax's costume appears.

"Lightning blades" Ax cries  
taking two sabres from his belt they flicker with electricity.

As Ax is about to attack one of the scuds is knocked flying by some bubbles, Ax looks round to see sailor mercury standing behind him.

"Sailor mercury, why are you here?" Ax asks

"I was nearby I saw these things attack two young people I had to intervene"  
she replies

"Well let's knock these things down then lightning blades full power"  
Ax jumps and comes down cutting 6 scuds in half

"Did you just kill?" mercury starts

"Cyborgs" Ax finishes

"Ah okay mercury bubbles"  
mercury fires her attack taking the remaining scuds down.

The ranger and Senshi face each other

"Nice work mercury" Ax comments

One lone scud sneaks up on Ax and smacks him hard in the back of the head he hits the floor and his morph fails, getting up he spin kicks the scud destroying it before facing an awestruck sailor mercury

"What? Oh crap my morph failed."  
Ax growls

"You're you're Ax... You're Ax Wilson" mercury blurts out

"How, do you know me, I think I know now" Ax smiles as he says

Mercury powers down revealing ami

"Called it" Ax laughed

"Well now we both know each other's secret, at least we can fight knowing that" ami replied

"Do you want me to reveal all to the others? it's against my principals but I can't get you to lie to your friends" Ax asks

"If you want me to call them I can and we can go meet them" ami responds

"I'll do it, Senshi this is crimson lion calling, I've been in battle alongside sailor mercury and my identity was compromised I figure now is as Gouda time as any for you all to find out" Ax says

"Okay lion where are you and mercury?" sailor mars voice replies

"We're in Tokyo Park, mars" ami replies

"Does lion know who we are mercury?" sailor moon asks

"just me sailor moon just me, pretty much he worked it out, judging by the look on his face I think he put two and two together and worked out mars too" ami replies

The look on ax's face is one of victory, he does a little victory dance to which ami giggles

"May as well meet at the temple then" sailor mars communicate.

"We'll be there" replies Ax

Ax and ami walk towards ax's bike

"So when did you become crimson lion then Ax?"  
Ami asks

"I was chosen by the ranger agency, I was a mma fighter just making ends meet, they called me to do a physical, I passed and they've employed me ever since deploying me worldwide to fight for humanity, there are five others but we rarely fight in teams we're split over continents all the time red & blue in south Africa,  
pink and yellow in Russia"

"And greens in England getting a power upgrade."

"I'd be here with green if his upgrade wasn't due this week." Ax explains

The two arrive at ax's bike in its street form both climb on  
"its Morphin time crimson lion activate" Ax calls out as he and his bike switch to ranger form, Ax and ami inside the bikes glass roof

"Mercury star power" ami calls out as her transformation occurs

Ax types in the location and the bike does the driving

Arriving at the temple they park the bike, and disembark the bike locks Ax. Puts his sword on his back as they walk up the path and into a side chamber, finding the whole gang waiting in full outfit they all gather

"So how'd it happen?" asked sailor moon

"Jumped by scuds one got me in the back of my head my morph broke down, soon as I realised mercury had seen my face I knew there was no sense hiding it anymore."

"Power down" Ax shouts his helmet and suit vanishes.

"Hi Ax Wilson crimson lion ranger " Ax says extending his hand

"No biggie if I don't know your names I'm pretty awful with names anyway, planets will be easier."

The girls all break their transformations, and each shake ax's hand.

Ax hears an odd noise, instantly his sabres appear on his belt as he sneaks to investigate, putting his hand up to motion the girls to stay put, he grabs the man making the noise in a choke putting his sabre to the man's neck the light settles and it's a very shocked looking Darien.

"Darien it's Darien he's alright Ax let him go" sailor moon yells

"Sorry man, combat training always alert" Ax apologises releasing the man, and his sabres vanish

"So is anyone going to tell me who the 6 ft. 9 ninja is?" Darien asks a hint of annoyance

Ax pulls out his badge handing it to Darien  
"Ax Wilson international police (his cover)"  
he says

"It's alright Darien is one of us" one of the girls says

Ax taps his badge and the data changes from international police to ranger association

"long story short I'm hunting a fugitive who seems to have found a powerful ally here in japan, I've crossed paths a few times with the girls and my id got compromised tonight to mercury as such I figured you all may as well know who you're working with"

"Ah okay well" Darien pulls a rose from his pocket and transforms into tuxedo mask "tuxedo mask at your service" the man in the hat says

Tuxedo mask powers down.

"Tell us about this fugitive of yours" sailor mercury asks

"ah well I told you there were six rangers right there used to be 7 James Darke was and still is the silver ranger, the power corrupted him and he went rogue on a mission red got side-lined for months after the battle I got pretty banged up too" Ax rolls up his sleeve showing several deep scars on his forearm "let's just say buildings are heavy and plate glass windows cut pretty deep" Ax sombrely says

"Darke is looking to multiply his powers the morphing grid is pretty similar to your power source although both exclusive they are both vast we cannot cut darkes power as he's using it from an unreachable area of the grid, my only option is power suppression cuffs they'll stop his powers so I can drain him, you see our ranger powers give us physical abilities too, a standard police officer would have an ice cubes chance in hell at arresting him, and then there are scuds"

"What are they" Darien asks

"Put simply cyborgs, they embody the fighter's worst fears and can track and fight using your weaknesses, example if they were to fight a cat, they would take the form of a dog"

But they are relatively easy to beat when you've done it before or in mercury's case they hate water, her bubbles fried their circuitry, but no doubt now darkes seen me fight by mercury's side he'll be working on waterproof ones."

"Oh and don't worry these things have never been human so kill or be killed really applies with these things"  
Ax says

"why thank you Ax it's good to see they chose my old running mate to send after me, shame I'll be ending your search so prematurely. " a man says walking through the door in a dark silver outfit similar to ax's but with more black.

"Darke the hell you doing here"  
Ax growls grabbing his Morpher

"I've come to see an old friend and his troupe of girl scouts, I know you have a thing for pretty girls Ax but this takes the cake"

"James just give it up you've let the power get to you just let me take you in we can fix this I miss you my friend" Ax shouts

"Why would I come in? Ax and be subordinate to that lazy red ranger and our commander with less tactical prowess than a sloth, give me a break I am more powerful than any of the team, and I'll prove it"

"Its Morphin time  
silver shark  
crimson lion"

Both men morph  
and stand in fighting poses

"Ax I think I'll give your friends something to do scuds comes forth" silver shark calls out

A large army of 60 scuds appear all in fighting poses

"Seriously girls Darien you should power up and fast"  
Ax shouts

"Mars, jupiter, venus, mercury star power"

"Moon crystal power"

Darien takes his rose out and transforms

The 5 Senshi and tuxedo mask stand facing the scuds

A/n  
and we'll stop here

Next time a big fight scene

Hope you kept with the explanations if darkes past and ax's fight

Will Ax arrest Darke find out next time on crimson lion?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Crimson Lion Episode 3**

Ax stands facing his old best friend staring down at him  
both men unclip sabres from their belts, are charge into a back and forth violent exchange, steel clashes with steel, shark gets the advantage kicking lion low knocking him back swinging for a sabre blow to the back lion rolls and grabs his blaster, firing a shot knocking away the sabre, shark unclips his blaster and both men dive into cover blasters going, both men trying to hit the other, shark eventually throwing his blaster aside. Going for long sword combat, big mistake however as ax's long sword is bigger and Ax thus wins the sword fight but Darke ducks the disabling blow with a low kick

With their weapons exhausted a fist fight ensues, Darke seems to have the upper hand breaking part of ax's helmet, Ax quick grapples dark and drives his back into the floor both men throwing powerful punches and connecting, both men are floored at this.

Meanwhile

The Senshi and tuxedo mask are relying on elemental might to defeat the scuds, mars' fire coming in handy to melt their circuitry and Jupiter's thunder overloading then, sailor moon and mercury fighting with standard physical fighting and sailor Venus ' crescent beam blowing scuds heads off,

Tuxedo mask realises cyborg or not these creature don't like walking stick crotch shots, followed by swift right hands to the temples

They clear up the last few scud and look over to the animalistic brawl going on with Ax and Darke running over to help the ranger Darke hits Ax very low the big man crumples over as Darke darts out of the door.

"Argh brother that was painful, right in my spuds"

Ax moans holding his crotch

"I don't care how much bloody training you do nothing prepares you for a kick in the knackers"

"Argh monkey nuts he got away, slimy little puissant"  
Ax growls

"Damn Ax your helmet is busted, you alright?" tuxedo mask asks helping the ranger up as a man he can sympathize that a kick in the knackers hurts

"I'm good just a little pissed that he got away"  
Ax growls

"Those scuds were pretty tough most of my powers were Nerfed" sailor moon moaned

"unfortunately darkes been doing his homework he knows your powers and likely wants you to be Nerfed in battle, he matched me strike for strike too, he's got scarily good since leaving the agency" Ax says demorphing

"I'm going back to my hotel I need to send my gear back to hq to be repaired won't take them long to fix but it needs doing, probably advisable moving around in pairs, Darke knows our faces, I can take one passenger on my bike the rest of you are on your own"  
Ax says

"I'll go with Ax, I'll fix up your wounds too" ami comments

Following the ranger to his bike they both board as he closes the roof and initiates stealth mode

They race through the streets bobbing between traffic, hovering onto the pad by ax's room parking up and walking inside.

"Wow your room is bigger than my house" ami comments

"I told you rangering pays well, given all the danger it has its advantages" the ranger grins

"Now let me look at those cuts" ami said authoritivly

"Yes nurse" Ax quips rolling his eyes

5 minutes pass as ami dresses his cuts and puts a few stitches in his eyebrow.

"There all done you'll heal up in a day or so" ami says

"Thank you for patching me up ami" Ax thanks her they make eye contact for a moment  
and share a kiss for a few seconds.

Ami pulls away a little  
"that was a mistake"  
she says flustered

"We won't let things get Awkward " Ax comments

A/n  
not sure if this was good  
but I'm enjoying this world so will continue


	4. Chapter 4

We join Ax Confused about The previous Evenings Kiss, he heads out into the Sticks and Walks around just trying to take stock of his thoughts.

AX POV

I couldn't Work out what happened, I mean I kissed Ami but why, I know she's an attractive woman but I never get attached it's not in the Line of duty, I cannot comprehend this I'll have to work this out, but I think for Best I should deal with Alex myself keep the Senshi out of this.

Standard POV

Ax So deep in thoughts didn't notice a group of Scuds Appear and Walk towards the distracted crimson Ranger, he notices them eventually reaching for his Morpher, but a well-timed Kick sends his Morpher flying.

"Crap my Morpher guess I'm alone, Can't call help in this us bad" Ax Growls. Getting in a fighting pose.

The Scuds charge Ax down The crimson Ranger. Hitting a few Scuds but being heavily out manned he begins to falter, desperately fighting to hold the Scuds off but failing the Scuds continue kicking him while he's down

When it all seems dark and over  
A Green Energy Beam hits the Scuds knocking the back destroying a Few

A Female in Emerald Green lands And cuts down Scuds with A Mace in each hand

"Need a hand Lion?" The Green Girl says

Ax Smiles a little confused  
"More than you Know Dragon"

More Scuds Appear and charge at Green Dragon Who Throws something at Ax, who catches it sees it's his Morpher and activates it

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME  
CRIMSON LION"

Ax's suit appears and he stands beside his green clad partner

"Hey you think you can Take me on well now your facing Draconic Lion you have no chance" Ax Shouts grabbing his Swords from his Hips and Crossing them

Ax Cuts down Scud after scud, as Dragon Mashes them with her maces the two Rangers fight side by side even trading weapons at one point so they had a mace and a sabre each after a few minutes the fight is won

"ALEX I KNOW YOU'RE WATCHING COME OUT AND FINISH THIS!" Ax Yells

"Ah Green Dragon has Come back I didn't think I'd See you again Kristy, it's been so Long"  
Alex said as he arrived fully morphed in his Silver Ranger costume

"Alex you leave my sister out of this I'll make this Simple , you and me Single Combat First to break the opponents Morph Wins  
Loser hands over their Morpher to the Winner, if I win you come quietly and face your charges" Ax said

"And When I win?" Alex Questioned

"Should you win, You'll Already have my Morpher so that will depend how lenient you feel, you could behead me, or let me leave but you won't see me again" Ax says

"ok crimson we'll do it at Noon Tomorrow, but I was sweet Kristy to watch me cut down big brother like the chump that he is" Silver Sneers

AN/ Next time the Final battle who wins find out then


	5. Chapter 5 Finale Sequal Coming

Ax and Kristy had spent most of the Evening arguing Ax was preparing to go alone and Fight Alex Kristy was Arguing that He should take back up in the form of the Senshi at least in case Alex didn't play fair, Ax Argued this was his fight this argument git pretty heated with Ax storming off And a terrified Kristy Doing the only thing she could think of.

Crimson Lion Finale

Kristy Dashed towards the place the Senshi Hung out Knocking the Door  
Minako opened the door a common look. Of confusion adorning her face

"Who're you?" The Blonde Asked

"I urm I need help if you're who I think you are please Help me"  
Kristy Said franticly

"Why our Help" She asked

"Because you are the Senshi" Kristy Replied confused at the looks of horror in the room

"How do you know that?" Rei asked stepping forward

Kristy stood up Realising how this looked She grasped her buckler Raising it in front of her  
Dragon Force Ecto Phase Activate

As her green Suit Appeared hugging her body her helmet appeared she put her hand on her  
her hips

Green Dragon Force Ranger

"Green Ranger You is here?" Ami spluttered

"Ax said you were on injured reserve" Rei added

"Well I was Sent out here yesterday as Back up Last night my brother faced off with Darke Challenging him to single combat  
With everything at stake if Ax loses he hands his Morpher to Darke, He said he wanted to do this Alone. As Darke is his Enemy I'm only here because I don't trust Darke and I fear Ax could be in more trouble than he knows" Green Ranger said

With Ax  
Ax Rode his Bike to the meeting place and Stood Waiting for Alex  
"Always Punctual Ax that's one point about your goody goody Attitude I Can follow" Alex says cockily

"Enough of this bullshit Alex lets fight" Ax Growls

"Fine I believe the Phrase was RANGERS SUIT UP" Alex says with a smirk

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME CRIMSON LION" Ax morphs

"SILVER DARKNESS" Alex morphs

Both Men's Suits Appear  
as their morph calls are made Ax Grips his Blades as does Alex and they Square off

"So where is sweet Kristy I was hoping shed bear witness to me turning the power of the crimson lion to my side" Alex said with a wink

"Kristy isn't here she should never have been in this mission you are my problem Alex and I will exorcise you" Ax Growls infuriated at mention of his sister

An angry Ax Lunges at Alex, Who dodges and Kicks Ax in the chest

"You can't Win Lion, You were always weaker than me" Alex mocks as he Knees Ax in the face

"Alex Whatever you do I will keep standing the power protects me always"  
Ax says pain evident in his voice

Alex Laughs as he Punches Ax Hard in the Head knocking him Silly his morph holds but Alex Throws him over a cliff Laughing like a maniac he begins a monologue  
"So The End of the Crimson Lion is upon us I Alex Darke with the power of Silver win this fight Oof" Alex is hit from behind with a green ball of Fire

"Alex how could you! You will never Win I the Green Dragon of Destiny Will defeat you with the power inside I call upon Dragons Fury"

Green energy crackles at her finger tips as she begins pounding the silver villain with Punch After punch but Alex tosses her back with Fury and looks to finish with a decapitating sword thrust he is knocked back by a sword thrown at him

"Aleeeexxx its Over You lose I the crimson lion will DESTORY you! Crimson Battlizer Activate Dragonforce Assist Ax's suit gains armour and A green tint Kristy's suit fades as her power transfers to Ax Who grabs the big sword from his back Swatting Alex with its might Alex's morph Fades as Ax reverts to his usual costume the green energy returning to Kristy, Who was still down Ax dropped to his Knees crawling over to his Sister "Kristy We did it We won" Ax grunts as He is Helped to his feet by Sailor Mercury "Mercury Why are you Here?" Ax Utters confused

"You tell me why I came to the Scene of two large men fighting in broad daylight" Mercury replies Sarcasm evident in her voice

Alex gets to his feet but is restrained by Venus using a Venus love me chain attack

Ax helps Kristy off the floor and walks over to Alex

"Agent Alex Darke" Ax starts before Mercury cuts him off

"Ax would you consider letting Sailor moon try purifying Alex her power could help get your friend back" She says

Ax Looks at Sailor moon who smiles he nods as she steps forward

"Moon Crystal Healing Magic" The golden light hits Alex who is bathed in the light for 6 Seconds the light dies down As He looks on at Ax

Ax walks forward "Alex are you?"

"Yes Ax I'm me again I cannot comprehend what I was thinking, attacking you I know you have to do it so Cuff me old friend"  
Alex says reaching his hands out to Ax

"Alexander Graham Darke I Arrest you Under Section 8 of the misuse of Power Act 2013, your power crystal will be sealed until your court hearing. You possess the Right to Silence should you wish to execute it... I tell you this as Sgt Wilson do you understand?" Ax says as he cuffs Alex' Hands with suppression cuffs and leads him into Kristy's Jeep

He dials in the headquarters for a drop ship

He approaches the Senshi  
"Ladies thank you for the Assist, And for purifying Alex he'll still be serving a sentence but hopefully he'll be back on the team soon"  
Ax said

"Happy to Help, Will you be in the Area again Ax" Ami asked

"I could well be I go where the job sends me Alex fled here I followed. Our crims don't tend to go here with you girls and the digidestined in japan but if I'm ever in town I'll look you up, but before I go I got a little something knocked up by Sara the teams power Controller, A little power Boost for you"  
Ax said as he pulls out a gem stone holding it out as the Senshi all touch it the powers Explode into them

"That'll up the strength of your Outfits when transformed kind of like Armour but that won't impede movement; call it thanks from the Agency for helping us out." Ax Smiles as the Drop Ship Arrives Alex is loaded onto the Ship

"Agent Wilson Ready to go?"  
Pilot Teddy Rhodes Calls to Ax

"Five Minutes Ted?" Ax Shouts back

"If You Need Back up Ladies, Call the Agency we'll be happy to Help" Ax says as he receives farewell hugs

Kristy walks over to her brother  
"Ax Teddy is losing his cool we gotta Fly' She says  
the two Rangers board the drop ship Ax sitting on the balcony Deck looking down at his new friends

AN

So The Lion is Finally Finished  
I have drabble ideas for a sequel possibly including the other rangers Including Alex back in Silver I'm yet to write characters for the. Others yet Kristy is borrowed from a friend cuz I like the name


End file.
